


Jim Starling visits his Daughter.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Adventure, Arson, Attempted Murder, Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Canon-Typical Violence, Celebrities, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Disturbing Themes, Divorce, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, Harm to Children, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Meddling Kids, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Poor Life Choices, Post-Divorce, Secrets, Substance Abuse, Suggestive Themes, Threats, Threats of Violence, Verbal Abuse, Violent Thoughts, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Gosalyn Mallard goes to see Gosalyn Starling, unfortunately so does Jim Starling.
Relationships: Gosalyn Mallard/Nega-Gosalyn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Jim Starling visits his Daughter.

Gosalyn Mallard McQuack Waddlemayer stood in front of the creepy old house that everyone said had an evil witch inside. Behind her was Dewey Duck, Louie Duck, Phooey Duck, and Kablooie Duck. All ready for the interview with a witch. You know, for Dewey's talk show. Gosalyn knocked on the door as she bragged, "I'm dating that creepy little girl that everyone thinks is a possessed doll!" Dewey, Phooey, and Kablooie were listening to every word in supportive excitement. Louie just taped anyway at his phone.

Dewey began, "I can't believe this is the first Darkwing Duck's Ex-Wife's house." Phooey added on, "I can't believe Jim's Wife was a witch on TV and real life." Kablooie commented, "How many bets Negaduck will show up?" Louie just put his hoodie hood up and watched his phone. He needed some time alone but also to spend with people. Like you do. Gos waved for everyone to be quiet in case her girlfriend answered the door. The door opened, A beautiful swan lady in a black and red flowing dress was in the doorway. Morgana Macawber spoke, "You must be Gosalyn's friends."

Louie Duck asked with a cocked eyebrow, "How do you know?" Morgana frowned as she answered, "The only people who have visited this mansion in the last 13 years have been that new Darkwing Duck, my ex husband, and my daughter's internet friends. My ex-husband has been dead for a year." The group looked among each other in a 'she doesn't know her ex is a villain yet' look. They collectively decided not to tell her. She gestured for them to come inside. The line of ducklings and gosling walked in. Dewey Duck went to set up for the interview. Macawber went to make tea and snacks for everyone while Louie followed her for snacks. Everyone else looked for Nega Gosalyn.

Gos hopped up each step as if in game, Phooey fumbled up the large stairs, and Kablooie was thinking about committing arson. Gos prided, "My girlfriend is the loyal cryptid." Phooey amazed, "I wish I had a Minecraft Girlfriend too." The 3 of them paused as they came across 3 doors. One door was plain and white with pink roses painted on by a young child, one was dark purple fitting the Victorian vibe of the place, and the last one was open to pitch darkness. Between them, they played rock, paper, scissors to decide who checks where.

Kablooie got the darkness. Phooey got the pink roses. Gos got the purple. The purple door uncovered a little girl in Gothic pink dress. Kablooie bagged back from the dark, "Well I got two boyfriends and one girlfriend at that school." The girl in the purple hockey shirt called out, "She's in here!" The girl in the puffy pink dress shushed her as this was a library. The two male ducks rushed into the library. 

The sporty girl gestured them to be quiet and whispered loudly, "Kablooie, Don't lie. Your 2 boyfriends and 1 girlfriend from that cartoony school aren't real." The Girly Girl smiled, silently asking them to get closer. The Firebug was about to yell but just whispered, "Babs, Buster, and Plucky are real and they are totally dating me." The Electricity quietly pointed out as he stared at a butterfly outside, "I don't know. This sounds like Dewey's Girlfriend from Canada."

The Firebird raged nearly silently, "You said that about Gosalyn's Minecraft Girlfriend and she's right here!!"

Gosalyn Starling spoke up, "Are you the friends I thought Gos was faking?" The voice was a tiny violin and a tiny piano playing the song that makes you cry. It was like she was a tiny Victorian ghost girl that was drowned to death violently by her father's hands. Her eyes were the worst, they looked shell-shocked. Her mother may have been a black swan but this double of Gosalyn Waddlemayer was paler than a glass doll. They two boy stared at her for a moment in silence. Finally Phooey Duck answered, "We are her friends." Kablooie Duck cheered excitedly but quietly, "Gos, your girlfriend is so cool. Congrats on the best catch."

Gos smirked in pride as she held her girlfriend, beaming, "I know and she's got cool sharp teeth." Nega Gosalyn shily hid her face. She asked, "They aren't going to think my teeth are weird, right?" A hand patted her in assurance. The Fireball even displayed his own teeth to show he was like her. It was the first time she'd ever seen someone else with sharp teeth, other than her dad. This made her so happy she smiled wide. The Electric noted, "Hey, We are going to miss the interview. Plus I think other Gosalyn's Mom made cookies." The 4 of them were jumping for joy at cookies.

Cookies would be a nice way to celebrate the new friend.

The group of goslings and ducklings dashed for the stairs. However they had to go slow on the stairs for how tall each step was. So all the children collected around the mother witch. Dewey Duck asked, "Can you tell us about the investigation Darkwing Duck did on your ex?" The tall lady handed them each her strange and morbid cookies as she answered, "Oh they were very nice. I think the new Darkwing is a much better hero than Jim was in real life."

Her daughter spoke up, "My daddy would get drunk and hurt me in ways that will never repair." The room was silent for a moment. Dewey continued the interview, "Can you tell us more about your role in the show?" As the children tried the snacks, the swan lady explained sadly, "I was a villain turned love interest... Then me and Jim dated in real life."

She continued, "It was only for a few months but I still remember the fighting and what he did to my baby girl." She was nearly in tears for how mad and sad she was. Louie called out, "Should we stop?" The Actress took a breath and waved it off, "No no. I can do this." Despite the fact that the tea was dark red and the cookies looked like they belonged in a horror movie, everyone loved the food and drinks. Phooey suggested, "Darkwing had a cook book. Maybe you should have one as well." This brought the adult in the room great comfort that her food was that good.

Nega Gos informed, "My mommy keeps me here because kids around here are mean to me but she always makes the best food."

As that brief glimpse of happiness filled the room in bitter sweet, Negaduck kicked open the front door. He shouted out, "Morgana! I'm here for my visitation!!" Morgana saw her thought dead ex husband and fainted. Nega-Gosalyn froze as she was shoved into her worst nightmares. Everyone else was panicking. Other than Gosalyn Mallard and Kablooie Duck.

Phooey panicked as he held his brother back, "Kablooie, we talked about this. No idolizing Villains!" Kablooie reached for the supervillain and gushed, "I'm going to remove your beak and eat your teeth!!" Gos held on to her girlfriend protectively. Dewey was trying to flim this but was stressing out because he was on low battery. Louie was yelling in panic, "Let the murder sibling go, Phooey!!" Jim immediately remembered the last time he got within ten feet of his 'number one fan' and backed away.

The yellow duckling dragged the orange duckling to the two goslings. Starling stared in confusion for a second before asking, "Why does that girl look like my daughter?" Gos shouted in reply, "Why do you look like my adopted dad!?" Both parties decided to drop that. Kablooie clawed wildly as he swooned, "Let me inside your heart so I can drink your blood!!" The yellow one threatened, "I'll let him go if you don't leave by the count of ten."

The adult man laughed at the children as he lifted his chainsaw, "Do you think I'm afraid of children!?!" He laughed and kept laughing as the chainsaw started. The Fanboy pleaded, "Get closer! Get closer so I can write my name into your skin!!!" The villain backed away again. The older man admitted, "You know what? That hellspawn doesn't count as a child. So I'm coming back to kidnap my daughter later." A puff of yellow smoke allowed him to disappear.

"I am never going on trips to places Kablooie wants to go ever again!!" Louie Duck screamed, "It always ends in kidnapping, attempted murder, or arson!!"

Meanwhile the arsonist is crying over his 'hero' leaving while eating lit matches. 

Now you might find that's a rushed ending. I say, it's 3 in the morning. I'm tired.

The End.


End file.
